


One Hundred and One Uses for a Throw Pillow

by EllieBear



Series: Postcards from Neptune [4]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Promptober, SMUT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Use #2:  Sex toy





	One Hundred and One Uses for a Throw Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> It's Sunday! Might as well write a little smut, since I haven't done that yet for this challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Throw Pillow

The clothes left strewn through the hotel room acted as a big “do not disturb” should Dick suddenly appear.  That’s how Veronica saw it anyhow and by the time she and Logan actually made it to his bedroom – the large doors slamming behind them – they were both completely naked.

 

Giggling, she launched herself onto the bed, bouncing on her side before flipping onto her back, her arms stretching high above her head, inviting Logan to carry out whatever delicious plan he had for her tonight.  He wasted no time catching up to her, his face diving between her thighs, his tongue in her immediately, swirling through her juices as she let out a deep moan.  Soft and romantic was one thing – but sometimes a girl just liked hard and dirty.  Tonight was that night.

 

Twisting her fingers through his hair, she gave a little tug on his follicles and he groaned, increasing the movements of his tongue to include her clit and she cried out, bucking her hips towards him.  One finger, then a second reached inside of her, moving rapidly back and forth as his teeth connected ever so gently with her clit.

 

“FuckLoganShitBaby!”  She screamed, writhing under him as he moved faster and faster, the sound of her wetness now filling the room.

 

His tongue returned to her clit, flicking it rapidly in that way he knew made her forget her own name.  In a moment all her muscles contracted tight as a ball, then relaxed, sending a hammering orgasm through her in a blinding swell of ecstasy.  Staring up at the ceiling as her vision blurred in and out, she thought to herself that there must be some sort of Guinness World Record award for fastest, most satisfying orgasm.

 

Logan chuckled, pulling himself away from her, kissing her inner thigh as he rose, his body hovering just above her.  Planting a small, wet kiss on her forehead, he reached behind her, grabbing a **throw pillow** from behind her head.

 

“Whatareyadoin’?” She murmured, her words failing her as her body still pulsed with pleasure.

 

“Just wait...”  He smirked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand indiscreetly as he rose, leaning back on his heels.

 

Dropping the pillow down beside her hip, he slid his hand under her buttocks, lifting her just enough to slide the decorative pillow under her.  She shifted her legs, her feet now firmly planted on the mattress, her knees spread wide.  A moment later he was above her again, his lips connecting with hers as the tip of his cock nudged between her folds.

 

“I figured tonight we could play a game...”  His voice husky as his dark eyes met hers.  “A game I like to call ‘How many times can I make Veronica cum?’”

 

Her breath hitched as he slowly moved inside of her, her eyes going wide as she realized the angle created by the pillow meant he reached deeper inside of her – deeper than he had ever been before.  With agonizing control, he slipped slowly back to the edge of her – holding only the tip of himself inside her before thrusting hard into her again. 

 

“Okay...” She gasped, her eyes closing as she focused on his long thrusts.

 

As she moved with him, taking ever stroke as he peppered small kisses along her skin, a giddy rush swept through Veronica as mentally calculated exactly how many orgasms she could have tonight before her soul rose straight out of her body.


End file.
